Recent years have seen the advent of air conditioning systems that permit the running status of an air conditioner to be checked while away from home, using a dedicated program downloaded to a smartphone. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2004-289505 discloses a system with which an air conditioner can be controlled remotely from a mobile telephone or the like, via a communications network.